


Humanity

by astracrits



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Luxord travels to Radiant Garden in search of an adventure, not knowing that he would fall in love with that somebody he met.





	Humanity

Missions at The Castle That Never Was usually required Luxord to visit places that somewhat appealed to his aesthetic, places like Wonderland or Port Royale were mostly what he knew and he was fine with it. Nothing else to do and no reason to wander to worlds that wouldn’t catch his attention or didn’t seem like they would have interesting stuff in them.

Except that one day, Luxord had been relieved from his duties of the day, he would have gone to any of the members for a quick poker game–even that Roxas kid who was too dumb to play it– but everybody was unfortunately away.

He heard about this specific world where some of his… acquaintances hailed from, Radiant Garden. A place that was different from the other worlds, a place that he thought held many possibilities as soon as he heard the name. Luxord thought he might as well head there, test his luck and see just how was the place his allies spoke of.

So, that day. Luxord went back into his room, locking the door behind him despite there not being anybody, and headed towards the closet just next to the window. Kingdom Hearts looked marvellous, but it wasn’t something Luxord cherished as Xemnas did. He opened the door after stripping off his cloak to put on a white shirt and a black sweater vest.

He wasn’t on Organization duty, so there was no need to wear that obnoxious black cloak and look weird out there. He was a nobody without a heart, but he still retained his fashion sense.

Turning around and opening a dark portal, Luxord stepped in, it was just a second between the corridor of darkness and the new place he found himself in.

* * *

His eyes had to adjust themselves to the light. He had arrived at a place so bright he was taken aback, and in his slight, momentary pain, Luxord stumbled backwards, until he tripped on a step.

However, his back never hit the ground, instead, he felt a pair of hands, as well as a firm chest holding him. “Are you all right?” Luxord heard a voice behind him, close to his ear.

Quickly, Luxord rubbed his eyes and stood straight, turning around to see the man who caught him. “Yes, quite. Thank you. It would not have been a nice fall in those steps.” He focused on the kind stranger.

He seemed somewhat weird, but Luxord still held his guard up. He was a tall man, with a good physique being complemented by the slightly tight clothing he wore. But that wasn’t what put Luxord on edge–he himself was somewhat built and it could be seen as well–his calm demeanour and the way he held himself with was what seemed strange to the blonde nobody. “It wouldn’t. I know it’s not my concern, but what happened that had you stumbling?”

Had Luxord had any remaining humanity in himself, he would have blushed and feel embarrassed. “I accidentally looked at the sun, it’s so bright.” He simply said, arms crossing.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Accidentally? How could–”

“I have never been here before, I got distracted by the scenery. I sure could use a guide, perhaps you have some free time to show me around?” Luxord made a slight smile, not caring if his face still showed some deviousness in it. Maybe the man would help to let Luxord know just what kind of people inhabited Radiant Garden.

“Oh! Umm… sure, I can do it.” He made a circular motion with his arm, gesturing to the surrounding place. “As you can see, this is the rose garden, one of Radiant Garden’s most popular places, and the one that attracts the most attention given the many different species of flowers.” As Luxord turned around, he could see the thousands of flowers planted on the outer ring of the plaza, he certainly could see the beauty of the place.

But his focus was on the man rather than the place, he sure was knowledgeable, although Luxord knew that any person who lived there would know about the rose garden. “I see. Pretty view indeed, let’s move on, shall we?” He began walking, winking at the man as he walked past him and towards a pathway to a castle.

“R-right.” The man followed suit, quickening his pace until he was next to the blonde man. To him, he seemed somewhat suspicious. Radiant Garden had never had any visitors in a long time, much less of ones that dressed as intriguing as he did. Those black boots, pants and vest with that white shirt, then his blonde hair in that unusual-yet-cool style and the many piercings on his ear. “Where did you say you were from? I didn’t catch that.”

“Not from these parts, obviously.” Luxord continued walking, going through a small garden, climbing a small flight of steps and through another garden between the fountains. “From far away.”

“The cities a couple of hours from here?” The man had to admit the other almost seemed to be gliding through the steps, climbing quickly and without winding up.

“No.” Luxord climbed the final steps, where he ended up with the castle in front of him. Did one of his Organization acquaintances live there? “I’m afraid I’ve grown bored now. So I propose a change in activities.”

The man was about to give information about the castle when he was suddenly cut short. “I assumed this wasn’t really a tour of the city.” He crossed his arms, suddenly the blonde man didn’t seem as friendly as he had before. “What do you have in mind?”

Luxord brought a hand to his back so as not to let the man know he was materializing his deck of cards out of nowhere. He brought his hands forward, shuffling the cards between his hands in an expert manner. “A game of poker. whoever wins buys the other a meal. What do you say? Do you fancy a game?”

However, the unknown man shook his head slowly. “I don’t fancy it that much. Care to tell me your name first?”

“I’d rather we skipped the formalities.” He said smugly, making a show with the cards by passing them from hand to hand in quick ways.

“Then I decline.” The man simply said. “I do not like gambling whatsoever. If we are done with this tour, then I’ll go.” He nodded at the blonde man and turned around, walking some steps before suddenly stopping. “However, if you want to continue this tour, meet me here tomorrow at this same hour.”

And with that, the man slowly disappeared by climbing down the stairs.

Luxord was abashed, nobody had ever declined a game of poker with him, not even Xemnas, who did that man think he was, saying what he did?

Certainly someone interesting, that was for sure.

Luxord put the deck away with a flick of his hand, rubbing his chin afterwards. With a smile, he opened a dark portal, instantly returning to his room back at the Castle.

Back at Radiant Garden, the man turned around once more, climbing the stairs again to see that mysterious guy was gone, vanished. As if there had never been anybody there. But he knew he wasn’t dreaming, he did meet someone at the rose garden, he did take him to the castle, or rather, he went on his own.

He didn’t doubt for a second he would find him once more. There was something in him that told him the man wasn’t just going to disappear… was he?

—————————–

“Luxord, I am afraid Xemnas has not issued any orders for you today. You’re free to do as you please.” Saïx told Luxord, who was unbothered by the fact he had another free day.

“And I shall do exactly as I please, see you later, Luna Diviner.” Luxord smirked before walking out of the Grey Area, immediately opening a dark portal to his room, locking it just as he had done before, and this time putting on white pants and a black shirt before opening another portal, eager to find that curious man.

What was it that brought Luxord to him? He certainly didn’t know, or maybe he did but didn’t want to acknowledge it. There was just something in him that desperately called out to him, like an impending feeling that--

A feeling? No, it could not be that. Luxord couldn’t feel anything, he didn’t have a heart, he didn’t feel emotions. There was no place for something like that for a nobody, for someone who lost his humanity long ago.

And yet, when he appeared at the rose garden once more, he couldn’t help but think _what if there is more to a nobody?_

Being everything he could think of, Luxord eventually made his way back to the castle, looking everywhere for the man who wasn’t there.

He couldn’t lie, he was somewhat disappointed, yet he knew it was going to happen. After all, what could he expect from a somebody with a heart and feelings?

Luxord walked backwards, shaking his head before he bumped into someone. “We have got to stop meeting like this.” He immediately said, turning around with a raised eyebrow and a smirk for the man.

A smirk which he replied to with a slight smile. “I knew you’d come.” He stepped to the side after making sure Luxord was not going to trip anymore and continued what he couldn’t the last time. “As you can see, this dilapidated castle is very old. Hollow Bastion was ruled by a just king, however, when this place fell to darkness, some dark forces warped the whole thing, turning it into the factory you see in front of you.”

“I see.” Luxord thought for a moment, recalling that he had indeed been inside, not that he cared about the place though. “Well this was an interesting moment, but how about we do something more fun?” He turned to the man, quickly taking his card deck. “You owe me that game. I came back for the tour.”

“Do I now? I don’t recall ever telling you I’d do it.” He crossed his arms, his biceps showing through the shirt. “I do remember telling you I disliked gambling, though, so why would I do it?”

“Because I’m asking nicely, because I came here once more and because not a lot of people reject my game invitations.” Luxord smiled softly, yet there was deviousness in his voice.

Nevertheless, the other man chuckled, shaking his head and squeezing the blonde man’s shoulder. “Maybe some other time. I do have something for you though.” He reached to his back pocket and pulled a small case. “I was going to use this if you didn’t want to continue the tour. Didn’t think you wouldn’t stop me.” He gave it to him.

Luxord opened it, taking a customized set of cards with patterns akin to Radiant Garden. “Is this for me?”

“Obviously, despite not accepting your invitation, I could tell it was your life.”

Luxord smiled, this was an honest, kind smile. “This is a nice bribe.” And for the second time that day, Luxord thought if there really was something more to nobodies.

Could they be heartless beings, but still capable of feeling emotion? That something inside Luxord seemed to tell him something, that some things just weren’t as simple as they were, that sometimes... life just wasn’t a simple game.

“Tell you what. I don’t like it, but I’ll play with you if you let me continue with this tour.”

Luxord looked back at the man, the smile on his face undying and the feeling inside him intensifying. “I don’t know why you want to continue with this, but I accept. Your fate is in the cards.” He shuffled the deck.

The man just raised an eyebrow at the strange phrase. “I love this city, this planet, with my heart, and if I can get someone to share those feelings even for just a moment, well, I’d be glad to.” He smiled at the blonde man. “If we’re going to continue with this, I have to know your name.”

He stayed still for a moment, before finally saying “Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. To me, life is just a game to be won, and I have all the time in the world to do it, although now... I’m not quite sure, but I am open to make this a fair game.” Luxord smiled once more, adding a wink. “I’d still rather we skipped the formalities, but it’d be rude of me not to ask yours after such a fateful encounter.”

At that, the man smiled. Perhaps there was something else to this strange blonde man, Luxord. He knew that the tour would not go as he wanted it to, but he was determined to see it through. “My name is..."


End file.
